Amitié sur papier glacé
by Amado K
Summary: Le point de vue d'une jeune fille effacé face à la remise des diplômes et des "au revoir" qui en suscite.


Centré sur une jeune fille du Glee Club légèrement trop mit à l'écart, ce que je trouve vraiment dommage au vue de la voix magnifique de Jenna. Je trouve également dommage qu'elle n'est qu'une seule histoire écrite en français qui soit centré sur elle sur le site, alors j'ai décidé d'y remédier et d'être la deuxième ! (Owi \o/) J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à vous mettre dans l'ambiance avec une bonne chanson triste.

Glee ne m'appartient pas. (Sinon Tira aurait plus d'importance dans la série...)

* * *

Dans quelques heures, elle se retrouverait seule.

Une grande chambre vaste avec des murs tapissé de cadre photo. Des photos de famille, de groupe, de couples. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs assit dans le coin de sa chambre avec les jambes contre la poitrine, ses bras les entourant. Elle se sentait si seule alors qu'en faite, elle ne l'était pas tellement, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de glisser sur ses joues. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin de pleurer, un seul regard contre ce papier glacé posé devant elle et les larmes recommencèrent à tomber.

Elle a toujours été une jeune fille sensible et elle l'avait démontré plusieurs fois. À la saint-valentin, la jeune fille avait pleuré en chantant pour son amoureux. À un spectacle, quand certain idiots l'ont hué, elle avait pleuré durant une heure. Elle n'aimait pas ce côté d'elle car même si ça l'aidait à mieux comprendre les autres, son cœur devenait lourd très rapidement et de l'eau salé coulait rapidement contre ses joues.

Enfin, cette fois, la jeune fille avait une bonne raison de pleurer puisque bientôt, ses meilleurs amis, sa seconde famille, ceux qui l'ont aidé à travers les années de lycée, tous ces gens partiraient. La remise des diplômes était dans moins de cinq heures et elle n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois à la mention de tous ces êtres chers qui partaient, il fallait donc que ça sorte un jour ou un autre. Ce fût maintenant en regardant la photo du Glee Club qu'il avait pris la semaine d'avant. La semaine avant que tous leurs chemins ne se sépare.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que ses meilleurs amis ne partent. Ils partaient tous de Lima. Tous pour des villes plus renommé. New-York, Californie, Los Angeles. Même Rory retournait en Irlande. Le Glee Club se brisait de tous leurs membres pour n'en laisser que trois derrière. Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson et elle, Tina Cohen-Chang. La jeune asiatique restait néanmoins très proche des deux garçons. Artie avait été son premier véritable ami alors qu'elle était encore effacée au reste du monde dans ce Lycée qu'est McKinley. Ils s'étaient éloignés en deux ans mais ils étaient assez proches pour rester de grand ami. Et puis Blaine, elle comprenait sa peine de voir Kurt partir au loin. Elle-même dirait au revoir à Mike avec le cœur déchiré en morceaux. C'est d'ailleurs avec cette tristesse commune qu'il s'était rapproché. Seule, elle ne tiendrait pas, et probablement que le jeune Anderson non plus alors ils se serraient les coudes pour tenir bon.

La dernière réunion du Glee Club en entier était pour bientôt alors la jeune asiatique se leva, essuya vivement ses larmes et pose doucement la photo d'un groupe joyeux et souriant afin de se préparer pour aller rejoindre un groupe triste et larmoyant. Quelle ironie du sort. Elle aussi pleurerait, c'était certain, mais elle tenterait de rester la plus forte possible, sachant que peut importe ses efforts, elle sera probablement la première à fondre en larmes.

Il ne restait que trois heures avant la remise des diplômes au moment où elle entra dans la salle de chant, sa seconde maison. Ce qu'elle voyait devant elle ? Ses amis qui se retenait de verser une larme en se mordant la lèvre pour certain et le regard dans le vide pour d'autre. Elle s'assied doucement à côté de Mike comme à son habitude, habitude qu'elle perdrait dans peu de temps, puis sonda le visage de ses camarades.

Santana et Brittany étaient enlacés. La latina qui tentait de ne pas paraître faible et la blonde qui comprenait pour une fois le silence pesant sans se rendre compte de la situation totale. Rory et Sugar étaient calme dans le fond du groupe. Puck tentait de rester le garçon qu'il avait toujours été mais son sourire fané montrait bien sa peine au fond. Mercedes et Sam se tenait par la main sans plus, tous les deux avec un regard dévasté, de même que Rachel et Finn dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le visage de Kurt était à peine visible, à moitié caché au creux du cou de Blaine qui l'enlaçait par la taille en le serrant contre lui sans gêne. À en juger par les yeux légèrement rougies de Kurt, celui-ci avait été le premier à pleurer mais personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu. Monsieur Shuester était à l'avant et regardait ses élèves un par un avec un visage fermé. Et puis enfin, son regard se posa sur Mike au même moment où il posa également son regard sur elle. Elle y voyait un amour inconditionnel et une grande tristesse, comme tous les autres membres dans cette pièce. Elle lui prit la main et la serra très fort puis ils eurent une minute de silence pesant avant que Rachel ne se lève de son banc pour se mettre face au groupe.

« C'est un moment très dramatique et triste pour tous même si dans quelques heures nous aurons quitté cette école pour - » Elle se fît interrompre par Artie qui jeta un regard à Blaine et Tina.

« Pas tous. Certain seront encore ici. » Rachel eu un léger hochement de tête et reprit la parole.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je tiens à dire quelque chose. Quand je serais partie, la place de leader sera disponible, et je tiens à la donner à une personne du groupe qui sera toujours ici, à McKinley. »

Tina et Artie jetèrent un coup d'œil vers Blaine en pensant fortement qu'il aurait ce rôle, puisqu'il l'avait déjà été dans son ancien groupe mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier puisqu'il fixait son copain avec une telle intensité que si ça se trouve, il n'écoutait même pas Rachel au milieu de la pièce. Cette dernière s'approcha de l'asiatique avec un léger sourire qui était bien sûr remplis de tristesse.

« Tina, quand je partirais, dans quelques heures, tu deviendras la leader des New Directions. J'ai conscience que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de solo contrairement à moi et pourtant tu as une voix magnifique que tu as très bien prouvé au publique dans ABC au Sélections. En plus, tu es l'une des plus anciennes membres du Glee Club alors cet honneur te reviens. »

Le jeune asiatique fondit en larme de joie et de tristesse à la fois en murmurant des remerciements à l'oreille de Rachel alors que celle-ci la serrait dans ses bras. Les autres membres, surtout féminins, se mirent également à pleurer jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Shuester se leva en tapant un coup dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention de tous.

« Jeunes gens, vous avez été merveilleux durant ces trois années ensembles et même si ça n'a pas été facile de tous vous entendre, vous y êtes arrivés. Je crois qu'il est officiellement temps pour un câlin de groupe alors levée vous tous et venez ici ! »

Il leva les bras dans leur direction puis tous les membres se levèrent et pleurèrent dans les bras les uns des autres pendant quelques minutes qui semblaient durer une éternité. Qui pourrait penser que le Glee Club se séparerait ? Jamais ça n'arrivera. Ils resteront soudés peu importe ce qui arrivera. Tina n'avait plus aucun doute sur la solidité de chacun d'entre eux à présent. Même s'ils se séparaient pour partir chacun vers leurs voies, ils se retrouveraient tous cinq ou dix ans plus tard en se rappelant leurs plus belles années.

* * *

Bon... C'est assez triste tout ça et au départ ça n'était pas supposé être une tournée de larmes pour tous... Enfin, j'en suis quand même assez fière d'avoir écrit ça en à peu près deux ou trois heures avec une chanson de coeur brisé en boucle. Je sais que ça manque probablement de détails mais j'ai écrit sur le coup et je ne veux pas retravailler le texte au risque de le gâcher, me connaissant. Le titre aussi est légèrement idiot mais sur le coup, je ne trouve pas mieux...

Bref, faites part de vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est vrai que ça encourage à écrire. ;)


End file.
